


That One Time Isaac Touched The Dance Floor (And Danced!)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, beacon hills prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's (Senior)Prom Night, and Isaac is terrified of dancing in public. But, he's even more terrified of the regret that could follow him if he doesn't dance with Scott tonight. It's their last dance together, so he decides it's time to be aggressive and take what he wants. Except, there are a few things in his way that he has to take care of first, and some things within himself that he has to work out. He channels his inner badass through memories of a friend to help him accomplish this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Isaac Touched The Dance Floor (And Danced!)

Scott is on the dance floor with some random person he just met a few days ago. Scott has a thing or two to learn in the rhythm department (mostly because he's spent all the dances trying to save someone from supernatural dangers so he's never had much time to actually dance at them), but Isaac doesn't care about that. He wants to dance with Scott, but dancing in public is far from being his thing. He dances just like he sings, alone in his room or in the shower where nobody can see or hear him.

It's their Senior Prom, and Isaac decides that he just can't stand watching Scott dancing with someone else anymore. He's spent most of the school dances in a corner, leaning against a wall, watching everyone else (mostly Scott). He's waited for his turn long enough, and if Scott didn't know it by now, he was gone learn today.

"Fuck this," he mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, "I'm dancing tonight." He started making his way to Scott and his date. Stiles saw Isaac's movement through the corner of his eye and put himself in the way.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" His voice was low so nobody else could hear, but tone sharp enough so that Isaac understood how serious he was. "I know you like him and all but you can't do this!"

Isaac's expression relaxed into a puppy state and he stopped. "But, Stiles. You don't understand! I've been waiting on an opportunity like this to come around for years now. I finally get the courage to approach him on the dance floor, and you want to stop me?"

Stiles looked down for a second with guilt, but then he quickly looked back up at Isaac. "You know we're friends now, and I don't want to stop you, but I have to. Scott's just trying to have fun tonight, and we all know you're terrified of dancing in public. Letting you do this now, at our Senior Prom, would just be a disaster waiting to happen. I know it's supposed to be a night to remember, but I don't want it to be a night that you're embarrassed about for the rest of your life."

Isaac wiped the puppy dog look from his face and went for a look with a bit more resemblance to an angry pitbull. "Stiles, I like you. I really do, so I'm going to give you a chance to change your mind. You are literally the only thing standing between me and a happy ending to this night right now. If you don't move your little ass out of my way willingly, then I'll move you forcefully. Remember what I did a few years ago to that guy in the locker room to get tickets? This dance means a lot more to me than those tickets did, so I'm just going to give you a second to make a decision with that in mind."

Stiles wanted to back down, but he just really couldn't stand the thought of Scott's last dance being ruined. No matter how intimidating Isaac was. So he put on a brave face and took a deep breath. "Isaac, I just can't-" Isaac put his hand on Stiles' shoulder with a lot of force, and slowly tightened his grip on it.

"You just can't... what exactly?" Isaac was staring him down intensely. Stiles could have sworn there was red in Isaac's eyes for a moment. He laughed a bit nervously "I meant, I just can't wait until we all look back on tonight's memories." He put on a fake smile so nobody would see the way he was screaming internally.

"That's more like it, thanks for understanding!" Isaac's puppy face was back on just like that. He did a quick breathing exercise and finally made his way over to Scott. "Hey, um, Scott?" He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Isaac! I didn't think you would be out on the floor. I don't think I've ever seen you dance before." There he goes, showing Isaac that heavenly smile again that always seems to lift him off his feet. Damn. How was Isaac supposed to focus on getting his words out now with Scott smiling like that? It's totally an unfair advantage Scott has any time the two of them are having an argument.

"Y-yeah, about that. I was just wondering if I could, you know, dance-" Scott's date cut him off. "Can whatever you want wait until after the next song? I special requested it for us to dance to. You two can talk and hang out or whatever after that!" She seemed a little pressed that Isaac had come over in the middle of a song.

"Sorry, Isaac. You don't mind, do you?" Isaac minds, oh he definitely minds. But it's Scott, and it's not his fault anyway. He's just trying to be a good prom date and respect their wish, and Isaac understands that quality about Scott so he follows along with it.

"No, not at all." he said with a fake smile. "Anything for you." he added to himself.

He went over to a corner of the room. He just really wanted to put his face in the corner and stay there forever. He can't believe he got that close to dancing with Scott and let it end that way without even getting his question out. "I'm so stupid! What am I supposed to do?!" He was barely whispering on the outside, but he was screaming it on the inside.

Then, he heard a voice. "Seriously, Isaac? I know I've been gone for a while, but are you really failing this bad without my help?" He knows that voice, but it can't be. He doesn't want to believe it. He turns and he sees her. It's Erica. He moves over to put his hand on her face, and his hand feels nothing but empty space. "Get it together, Isaac. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"But, how? How can I see you then?" He pulled his hand back to his side.

"Oh my god I can't even deal with this right now. You are SO stressed that you have put all the memories of me into one spot and projected them outward into what you see in front of you now. Basically, you're being really whiny and a goody-two-shoes right now and so you're channeling me to help you be a badass like me again." She held out her claws in front of her in admiration. "Yep, these babies are still pretty sharp."

Isaac was floored. "But that doesn't even make any sense! If I was projecting my memories then you wouldn't-"

She put on her best bitchface at him. "Look kid, are you really going to argue logic with an imaginary person at a dance in front of everyone right now? If you want to look crazy, be my guest." Isaac calmed himself. "No."

"Alright then." She stepped closer to him until there was only inches between them. "You already know what you need to do. You have to be aggressive and take what you want!"

"But, he has a date already and they want to-"

"Fuck that date and fuck what they want! Tonight isn't about them, it's about you! This isn't even someone he knows that well, they will get over it. But you, look me in the eyes and tell me that you won't regret this night for the rest of your life if you don't get that dance with him.."

"Well.. yeah, but Scott..." He looked down in defeat.

"You think Scott doesn't want it just as bad as you do? We both know that he was going to say yes to your question, and that he's just too nice to ditch the person he came here with to dance with you. I know you saw the way he smiled at you once he realized you actually came to the dance floor, but you didn't realize it was because he knew you did it for him. It's just not in his personality to be mean, but look at him and how unhappy he is dancing with his 'date' right now." She pointed over at the two of them.

"Oh? Oh... He won't even look 'em in the eye. He really must be unhappy. He's just so nice and he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

She smiled. "Exactly! Now you're starting to see where I'm going with this. It's up to you to be the aggressive one and go 'save' him from his misery right now."

"Of course, it all makes sense now!" His face brightened up. "Thanks, Erica! I love you." He started to run over but she appeared in front of him again.

"Slow down there, buddy. I know you had the courage to go up to him, but I think we both know dancing with him is going to be another story. So I have a plan. Also, word of advice, close your eyes and just let the music tell you what to do. Now, here's what you need to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you so much. I'll give you the signal when it's time!" Isaac said as he walked away from the man. "Go get him, kid." the man sad smiling at him. "I'm rooting for you!"

As Isaac was making his way over to Scott and his date, he heard the DJ make an announcement. "Okay this song was requested by someone to dedicate to Scott McCall." The song started playing, and Scott's date pulled him closer. "This is the song I special requested for us to dance to." Scott faked a chuckle. "Oh, it's great." He sighed in disappointment.

Isaac was standing right behind Scott now. He put one hand up and his index finger was pointing to the ceiling. Suddenly, the song was cut. The DJ spoke into the microphone once more. "My bad, everyone. THIS is the song that is dedicated to Scott McCall, the other was just a MISTAKE. The DJ winked at Isaac, and Isaac brought his hands together in a thankful gesture to him.

Scott's date was upset. "What?? This is NOT the song I picked out for us!"

Isaac cut into the space between the two of them. "No, but it is the one that I picked out for us." The date was going to protest, but Isaac stared them down until they gave up and ran off distraught.

Scott smiled. "Isaac, what are you doing? You know you don't have to prove anything-"

"Shhhh, just listen to the song, and let me handle the dancing."

The DJ turned the music up some more and put a little spotlight on the two of them. The song being 'Dance For You' by Beyoncé, Scott had an idea of where this was going. Isaac turned with his back facing Scott, and started swaying against him. Scott could tell Isaac was a bit nervous to have all the attention on the two of them, so he put his arms around Isaac's sides and leaned to kiss his neck. Isaac was grinding on him and guiding Scott's hands around his body, and Scott was enjoying every second of it.

There were people who were upset (aka Scott's original date), there were people who didn't care either way (the general population), and then there were people who were cheering for them (all of their friends). As the song went on, most of everyone's attention went back to their own dates.

Isaac turned his head toward Scott and whispered to him. "I love you, Scott. It's been killing me to keep myself from saying it, but I really do, and I'm finally ready to admit it."

Scott let him go. Isaac turned around to face him, worried about the response he would get. Scott's face seemed to hang heavily.

"Isaac, tonight was really fun. I'm really glad you did all this for me and I'll hold on to this memory forever, you know. It's just that... I don't..."

Isaac just wanted to die. He thought he was doing the right thing tonight. He thought if he broke out of his timid shell and got aggressive that things would work out for him. But now it didn't look that way at all. "It's okay, Scott. I get it, really. If you don't want me around, that's fine. But I'll always love you anyway, and I love you enough to respect that you don't feel the same." He walked out of the building and sat on the steps, wallowing in self-pity.

There was that voice again. "Isaac, what the hell is wrong with you?! Get your ass up!"

"But he doesn't feel the same way about me.." He put a hand through his hair.

"Ohhhhh, so what you mean to tell me is that you are perfectly okay with the thought of never being able to share a moment like you did on the dance floor ever again? That you are perfectly okay with another person stepping into his life and taking the spot that you know belongs to you? That it-"

"Okay already, I get the point! But what am I supposed to do?" he said looking up at her.

"What you always do, go get what you want! Go. Get. Your. Man. If you don't understand that, then I don't know what to tell you. Peace out."

"Wait!" he said. But she was already gone again. Well, no point in sitting around anymore. Isaac was going to do just that, he was going to get his man.

He burst through the doors as fast as he could, pushing and shoving people out of his way. He caught a glimpse of Scott near the back of the room, leaving through a side door. He didn't know how many people there were between them but that was irrelevant at this point because he was going to rush through them all if that's what it took to get to Scott. He yelled out Scott's name but there was no response, Scott was already too far ahead. By the time Isaac made it to the door, Scott was running to his car to avoid the rain that started pouring down.

Isaac ran as fast as he could to catch up to him, when he did Scott was already starting the car. Isaac knocked on the window, calling his name. He rolled it down. "Isaac? I was trying to find you back there, but you were gone and I wanted to tell you that I-" Scott was abruptly cut off by Isaac leaning his head into the car and kissing him, accompanied by a hand placed on Scott's jaw. Scott was stunned for a few seconds, and then he leaned into it and placed his own hand on Isaac's jaw. When they let go of each other, Isaac was the first to speak.

"Scott, I know I probably shouldn't have forced my feelings on you like that and expect you to feel the same way I did. I'm sorry but I just can't stop feeling the way that I do about you. When I'm around you, I just feel so safe. Not because I need to be protected, but because you value me enough to want to protect me. You were the first person to even acknowledge my existence on the lacrosse team when nobody else cared. You are the only person I have in my life who hasn't hurt me. I can understand if this is all too much for you, but please don't ask me to stop loving you. That's something I just can't do." He felt like he was going to pass out after letting all those words fly out of his mouth.

Scott rolled up his window. He reached for the door handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door to step out. Once he closed the door, he looked into Isaac's eyes, or at least the parts of them that weren't covered by the wet hair drooping down on his face.

"Isaac, I don't think you understood what I was saying earlier. Probably because you talked over me before I was done. I wasn't saying that I don't feel the same way, I was saying that I don't... want it to end there."

Isaac couldn't do anything but feel like an idiot and facepalm. Apparently, aggression doesn't always exactly pay off. There are times when it's important to let others act as well. Isaac just has trouble distinguishing those times from each other. "Wait, so what exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, Mr. Know It All, is that I want that feeling that was happening between us tonight to last forever. I don't want you to be nervous because of how other people may feel about us, and I want you to trust me to hold you close to me without hurting you. Everything you were giving on the dance floor, that's what I want from you all the time. I knew you had that spark in you, and I've been waiting on you to finally show it to me. Why? Because I love you too, but I couldn't show you that until you were ready to accept it. I think you're finally ready for that now."

Scott pulled Isaac to him by his shirt collar as he leaned back against the car. Isaac couldn't help but smile. They started making out again with Scott running one hand through Isaac's hair, the other reaching into Isaac's jeans, and Isaac's hands exploring Scott's upper body. "Maybe we could take things a little farther tonight? I mean, it is still prom night after all. That's if you want to, you know, no pressure. I am absolutely okay with you not wanting to."

Isaac grinned at Scott. "I'm glad to know you would be okay either way, but I want this to be the night of your life. I want you to fuck me."

Scott had a certain look about him after that response, and he leaned up to Isaac's ear. "Good. I hope you don't have any plans for the tomorrow. I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while after we're done tonight."

Scott gently pushed him off and they both got into the car. Scott was driving as fast as he could without going too far over the speed limit, but even 100mph wouldn't feel like they were getting to Scott's house fast enough. Scott reached over to rub his hand on Isaac's leg and he smiled. This would definitely be a night for both of them to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken seriously, so sorry if there are things that don't make sense. I was writing something else and this idea wouldn't leave so I just wrote it out really quick. But kudos/comments are appreciated as always.


End file.
